Family Reunion
by Silicon2123
Summary: The "Scrambler Family Reunion" takes place. Annie runs for her life.


Annie sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She was so thankful to be alone for a moment. Annie Scrambler hated the Electric Company. Annie Scrambler hated messing up. But if there was one thing Annie Scrambler hated more than the two of those combined (which typically happened), it would have to be her screwed-up-family reunions. They only happened every four years, which was a blessing in her eyes, but when they did happen, it was disastrous.

Annie spent the entire day trying to get away from her deranged relatives. She didn't mind her Uncle Sigmund or her Aunt Sandy, but the rest of them...let's just say they were the reason people still sell turbans. So from morning until noon, Annie was the subject of new tests for the best method of hypnotism. She swore she wouldn't sleep for the next week. Her second cousin bet his brother that he could cure Annie's habit of biting her nails. Nobody listened to her when she protested. Nobody listened to her when she told them she didn't bite her nails. After an hour, she had no nails left. Apparently, curing someone of something they don't have just gives it to them. Fantastic, Annie thought. Just fantastic. And Francine had just given her new nail polish too. From noon until dinner, Annie sat and listened to her relatives argue about who's stories were better. They hardly ever got around to telling the stories. And of course, nobody wanted to hear her stories of how she had a drum solo in her school band or how she once lived in Lisa's body.

Annoyed and upset, Annie stomped up the stairs of her house, heading for her bedroom. When she got there, she closed the door behind her, sat on her bed, and put her head in her knees, muttering curses to herself. After a few minutes, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs to her bedroom. Hurriedly, she picked up the book on her table and flipped to a random page in the middle. When her mother opened the door, Annie looked like she had been reading "War and Peace" for the past hour.

"Annie, come down now." Her mother said firmly. Annie didn't flinch. "Annie, I mean it." Annie shot her mother a death glare. Her mother reciprocated with one of her own. Granted, it was not as good as her daughter's, but she managed to get her point across just fine. Annie wordlessly stood up and closed the book, marking her place with a painted red bookmark. Her mother started to leave, but when she turned to remind Annie to not come back up, her daughter was gone. The exasperated mom sighed. That window was way too close to her daughter's bed.

Free of the confines of her prison, the escapee sprinted down the streets to the park. The sun had not yet gone down all the way. It painted the sky with colors even Annie had to stop for a few moments to admire. When she arrived at her destination, she sat down hard on one of the swings and stared at the ground, thinking. Suddenly, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. In her surprise, Annie fell off the swing and landed on the ground with a loud thump. She winced as she stood up and turned around to face whoever the heck was scaring her.

"What's the big idea here?" she scowled.

"Oops. Sorry." Lisa said with a sheepish laugh. Annie brushed the woodchips off of the back of her red dress.

"So what do you want?"

"I don't know. I was just walking and saw you here alone. I remembered earlier seeing a tall guy in a turban run down the street barking like a dog, so I figured it was time for your family reunion." Lisa explained. Annie sighed.

"Got that right. Wait, where are you coming from? I didn't even hear your footsteps." Lisa's eyes widened in surprise.

"But," she said, "I fell twice."

"Oh. I guess I wasn't paying much attention then, was I?" Annie replied matter-of-factly.

"Guess not." Lisa agreed.

"Do your parents ever force you to do things like that?"

"Uh, not really. I don't have much family. It's mostly just my friends, and I like seeing them. Especially at parties. I was actually at Jessica's party before now. I was on my way home when I saw you here."

"So, how was the party?" Annie didn't really care, but needed an excuse to stay out longer.

"Oh, it was lovely. I didn't know many people except for Hector and Keith, but Keith was busy with his friends from school, so I hung out with Hector. We got party hats! And cake!

"I like cake." Annie commented.

"Who doesn't?" Suddenly, Lisa paled. "Annie, promise me you won't tell Danny?" Annie grinned evilly. "Annie Scrambler, if you ever tell Danny, I'll tell your mother where you are and how you once got kicked out of debate for making your opponent cry." Lisa threatened. Annie glared at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"Fine. I won't tell him, but I won't guarantee the fact that he won't figure it out on his own. He has a knack for that kind of thing." Annie said.

"Deal." Lisa smiled sweetly.

"Well, see you later." Annie said abruptly. "Gotta get back to hell."

"You mean hiding in your room while all hell breaks loose?" Lisa suggested. Annie smirked.

"Yeah, that too."


End file.
